Sick and needy
by Auzurii
Summary: What is a leader and older brother to do, when his baby brother is sick with the flu? What could he possibly do? Especially if it's something unknown at the moment and the cure is something unexpected? If there is a cure ...with strange symptoms included XD (I DO NOT OWN TMNT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS! DISCLAIMER!)
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's P.O.V.**

"Hey...Leo?" a quiet voice came from the doorway but I knew who the voice belonged to. I sighed as I stopped training and turned around. "Mikey I'm still training can it wait?" I started to say but when I saw Mikey leaning on the wall, I knew something wasn't right. My little brother started to sway and began to fall but I caught him before he met the ground.

He was burning up like fire! "DONATELLO!" I yelled for my purple clad brother who knew medicine, Don was there in an instant and before I knew it, Master Splinter and Raph were there as well.

"What's goin' on? What happened to Mike?" Raph said with unease as he looked at Mikey who was asleep in my arms. "Leo! We need to bring his fever down NOW! Put him in the bathtub and spray him with icy water, I got to get some supplies from my lab and get the infirmary ready!" Don said as he disappeared into the hallway.

Raph and I picked Mikey up and took him to the shower as fast as we could. Mikey's mouth was open trying to breathe and he was completely overheated and it worried me. Raph looked angry but I knew he was probably scared out of his mind that our youngest was this burning.

I turned the shower on to the coldest setting and waited for Don. "Leo...what's goin...on? Where...wet?" Mikey struggled to whisper to me and..he looked frightened. "Raph...where is...he?" he tried to get out but Raph stopped him and told him, "Mikey, I'm right here, right next to ya and so is Leo. Yer sick and really hot now, so we dumped ya in the tub. Besides you needed a shower anyway."

Mikey grinned at that and tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead. "Whoa, easy there mike!" Raph said as I started to rub his shell, "Mikey take little breaths because big ones make it worse."

"Make a spot for me guys, I need to check his temperature!" Donnie exclaimed as we scooted over for him. "Now Mikey, do me a favor and open your mouth for me." Our youngest brother obeyed and opened his mouth for Don who is now in 'Doctor Don' mode. He took his mini flashlight and looked down Mikey's throat, pushing his tongue down with a popsicle stick. Then he used his thermometer to check how bad the fever was.

We all must have held our breaths because I did not hear anyone breathe except Don and Mikey.

"Beep, beep" dinged the thermometer, signaling it finished. Don looked at it and sighed, and wrote in down on his notepad.

"103.2 degrees farienheight...it was most likely worse before Mike got a shower." Then Donnie looked at me, "Good timing Leo, we made it just in time before anything severe could happen. The fever is still bad but at least...well, for now its treatable...breathe guys. I can't do anything if you pass out from the lack of oxygen."

I blinked and took in some air, I didn't realize I was still holding it. "Jeez Fearless, save some air for the rest of us!" Raph said, after he too, took a breath.

"...great...can I get out now?" our little brother whined, splashing a little. Now for the recovery process...


	2. Chapter 2

**Donatello/Donnie or Don's P.O.V.**

"Not yet Mikey, I want to see if the ice shower will bring down your temperature any further. Give it 5 more minutes ok?" I turned around to get my little brother a fluffy warm towel but two extremely large and fluffy towels were shoved into my face.

"Guys...Mikey will be fine, now please remove the towels from my face so I can breathe!" I grumbled into the cottony fabric. When Raph removed them from my face he whispered, "right...sorry."

I sighed as I was about to tell him it was fine but he smirked and loudly said, "Doctor Don has this mess under control, I guess you're out of a job fearless leader. Right Dr. Don?"

I grinned as Leo gave Raph a look then gently elbowed him in his side.

Mikey groaned and held his stomach. "Uggghhh...guys...I think I'm gonna...gonna..." He burped loudly than slumped against the wall, almost unconscious. "Turn off the water! Raph is the Infirmary ready?!"

* * *

**Michelangelo/Mikey's P.O.V.**

Duuddde...the last thing I can remember is being in the shower and burping...I could have sworn I was about to hurl. Oh wait...was that why I was in shower? I can't remember...where am I anyway?

My eyes were still closed but I can hear beeping with the smell of weird chemicals in the air. 'man I hope this isn't the lab...is it shot day already? I don't want a shot!' I must have whimpered or something because I felt a cool hand on my forehead a second later.

"It's ok Mikey...you're going to be fine. Just relax." I tried to reply to my brother but I started to cough instead and that just kinda freaked me out. The last time I can remember I didn't have a cough! When did that happen?!

I started to cough harder and I could hear him telling me to calm down and breathe short breaths. My shell had a hand rubbing circles on it and a seriously buff arm holding my back straight while another put a thermometer in my mouth.

When my coughing fit passed, I was finally able to breathe and open my eyes! Leo was holding a cloth to my forehead with that mother hen look. Raph didn't have that usual 'I'm mad' look but he did try not to show his worry. Don was writing something in his notepad and decided to speak.

"Mikey did you do that on purpose?" Don asked seriously.

"Don he was unconscious! How would he know?" Leo piped up earning a look from Donnie.

"Don give shell-for-brains here a break. He didn't mean to and ya know that." Raph huffed as he crossed his arms across his body.

Donnie looked at me and with a straight face he asked, "Did you know that you threw up all over me, Mikey?"

It took me a minute to process the question and I busted out laughing causing another coughing fit. "Dude! I wish I could have seen your face! Bwa ha ha! Sorry Don, I didn't know; I can't remember it! Hee hee!" I knew I had a huge grin on my face because it started to spread to my brother's faces too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michelangelo/Mikey's P.O.V. **

"Chicken noodle soup again?! From a can? What's wrong with you people?! What did I do to deserve this?! Especially since you let Leo do it!" I cried out to my nearest brother Raph, but despite my woes and worries he only shook his head at me.

"Raphie! Why couldn't you cook instead? Soup isn't that hard!" I groaned as my head yelled in protest to the thought that Leo was in the kitchen. MY kitchen!

"Mikey, if you complain one more time...I'm not going to move ya to the couch!" he said with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"...b-but-" I started to say but he growled,

"You are going to eat and drink this...whether ya WANT TO OR NOT!" Raph shouted at me.

"Raph...yelling at Mikey isn't going to make him eat and I only broke the toaster one time! Jeez, I don't have to be a genius to microwave canned soup!" My older brother Leo said with a slight look of wounded pride on his face as he came into the lab/infirmary carrying the food.

"You made it explode from the inside out Leo, just by making toast and then the black ashes somehow burst into flames once we got it out of the toaster...we have a right to be wary." Donnie reminded him as he sat me up to eat.

"It never happened again after that!" Leo argued.

"That's because Mike wouldn't let ya into the kitchen after that." Raph added in as he and Leo started to argue about it.

I looked to Donnie for some comfort because I didn't really want them to fight. If I was healthy I would ignore it but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me and they were yelling at each other right in front of me!

Don seemed to understand just by looking at me and I knew he felt the same way. He didn't really like them fighting either...especially not now.

Donnie made it clear to me that he was the peacekeeper and I shouldn't try to stop them.

I started to remember that day...we were kids in the old lair when we just got our practice weapons. We used wood weapons instead of the real things because I accidentally cut myself on something sharp.

I bled on the floor but it wasn't serious, just a small cut. Raph instantly blamed Leo's Katanas and how he practiced with them without looking out for bystanders.

Leo on the other hand blamed Raph on how he was being careless and brash.

I tried to stop them both by tackling them but instead of stopping them, they accidentally hurt me while they fought against each other.

I only got a few bruises and two more cuts but just that they hurt me and didn't even notice made me cry.

Donnie was just starting to make his lab back then but he must have heard the sounds of their fight coming from the dojo. He ran in looked at me, then ran back out, came back in with a first-aid kit, bandaged me up as he observed Leo and Raph's fight.

When he finished with my injuries he grabbed his huge Bo-staff and whacked them both in the head. I was speechless and anyone would be able to tell because my mouth fell to the floor and didn't come back up with any sound.

"You're both to blame! Instead of helping Mikey, you fought each other while letting him bleed on the floor!" Don said with an icy voice as he got their attention.

Don stared at them with a hard look until Leo tried to speak but Don wouldn't let either of them talk. He then pointed to me and spoke with a deadly calm voice, "He tried to stop you from the looks of it and look at his reward!"

I froze as he walked up to me and pulled my arm towards my brothers and shouted, "YOU BOTH DID THIS!" showing them my bandages. A scary silence came into the room as Don said in a calm, small voice... "Say sorry to Mikey. From now on I am the peacekeeper so no. more. Fighting!"

I remember that day like it was yesterday! I had never seen Don that aggressive until that day and it still gave me goosebumps.

Just then I felt my heart stop for a second and I broke into a cold sweat.  
'what the shell?' was the only thought had I had before I fell back into darkness.

* * *

**Donatello/Donnie or Don's P.O.V.**

"Beeep!" that sound scarred me for life, no, for eternity! I only put Mikey on the heart monitor as a precaution but the fact that Mikey fainted after his heart stopped made my blood run cold.

"MIKEY! DON WHAT HAPPENED?!" Leo and Raph yelled at me in sync as I did a quick check on Mikey's vitals.  
When I was completely sure Mikey was ok for the time being, I spoke.

"Guys, I...don't know how to say this...but I don't know what happened. I'm going to do a blood test while he's asleep to see if I can get anymore information on what just happened. This has me concerned though...maybe its not just the flu he's infected with."  
My two older brothers looked at each other with worried faces...but I don't know what else to tell them.

It is possible that Mikey might diagnosed with something more fatal and the flu is a symptom...or this is a more advanced flu caused by the regular flu and our mutated genes...or it could be Mikey went into a mini shock which caused him to faint but it's not likely...or-

"EARTH TO DONATELLO!" Raph roared with impatience as he threw me out of my train of thought.

"Yes Raphael?!" I shot his legal name (if you can call it that) right back at him in annoyance.

"We have called your name for a while now to get your attention for the past ten minutes! Don what happened to Mikey?" Leo asked with more patience than I had at the moment.

"Leo, if I knew I wouldn't be thinking about what it could be, plus I would have told you!" I snapped in frustration, while looking through my medical books I received from April...April! Of course! She might know something I don't!

"Donnie ya got that i-has-an-idea look on your face. Spill yer guts." Raph said as I turned around to tell them, "Call April over, she can help me find out what Mikey has!"

* * *

**April's P.O.V.**

"Can you come over? Mikey is really sick..." Leo's concerned voice told me everything I needed to know.

"I'll bring some supplies and be right over soon." I answered, making a list on what to bring.

"Thanks April...we really appreciate it." Leo said over the phone.

"You guys are like family to me, so don't worry about it. I'll see you soon alright?"

"Yeah...see you soon."

"Bye." I said as I hung up and started to look for a very big bag to carry the medicines, health products, anything that might be able to help out.

"...maybe I should go to the store..."


	4. Chapter 4

**April's P.O.V.**

"It looks like a strange case of Influenza, or commonly known as the flu." I said calmly as soon I heard the symptoms.

"Define strange April, because the last time I checked the flu doesn't stop your heart or make your sweat ice cold." Raph growled but I knew he was just worried.

I frowned as I said, "That's the thing guys...the flu has never killed people that way."

I noticed they all tensed up when I said that so I quickly reassured them that Mikey was too strong to die from this.

Leo only gave me a worried look, while Raph stomped away to Mikey's side, and Don sighed as he started to look through the new medical books I just got for him.

"Did you get a blood sample Don? If you did, do you mind if I take a look?" I asked and he nodded yes.

I looked through the microscope and noticed immediately knew something was wrong with Mikey blood cells.

"Hey Don...did you look at this? I think I was wrong about him having the flu..." I said as I moved over before Don rushed over as fast as lightning.

"Wait...it wasn't like this earlier! April, have you ever seen this before?" Don asked deeply distressed, looking for answers from me that I didn't have.

Mikey's blood cells was orange like his mask, the cells didn't have a circular shape...they were triangles instead and had more water than normal. It had to be some kind of mutated disease or an alien disease altogether...but what had taken it so long to take effect if it was an alien virus?

"April...can you get the guys? I told them I would tell them everything I found out when I found out." Don whispered as Raph yelled, "DONNIE! APRIL!"

For the first time in weeks I ran to where the orange clad turtle lay and nearly burst into tears when I saw him vomiting blood and other fluids.

Raph was supporting Mikey up while he puked all while Leo rubbed his shell in circles trying to comfort him.

Master Splinter was coming in behind me as Donnie ran to Mikey and started to look frantically for something.

* * *

**Leonardo/Leo's P.O.V.**

It all happened so fast that if I didn't focus as hard as I did...I would have been useless. But Mikey needed me, he needed us!

"It's ok little brother, calm down...it's not as bad as it looks. I know it's scary, but we are here with you, so please try to take a breath. A small, short breath...not too fast or it will hurt." I said as calmly as I could without my voice showing weakness.

Mikey shuddered as he tried to look up at us but he was weak...,

"Mikey, Raph is to your right holding you up with his strength, Donnie is behind you trying to find more knowledge for you, Master Splinter is watching over you to make sure you are safe, and April is here to give you extra help when you need it." I whispered to him, so softly that only he could hear it and it wouldn't hurt his hearing organs since they were sensitive.

He panted as he started to calm down and muttered, "What...about you...Leo?"

I slightly grinned as I said, "I'm here to show that we care about you. We'll always be there for our baby brother."

When he finished and he caught his breath...he started to feel like he was on fire again!

"ICE SHOWER! NOW!" Don yelled as Raph picked Mikey off the ground and dashed to the restroom.  
I was about to follow him but Don stopped me and told me to clean up the mess before Mikey came back in from the ice bath. I agreed and stayed behind...

'Donnie will handle it.' I thought to myself as I got the cleaning supplies from their spot.

As I started to clean the infirmary, I noticed a piece of paper was sticking out from underneath the bed...it was a note with a beautiful picture on the top.

There was no doubt in my mind that this belonged to Mikey.

But the picture shocked me...it was of when we first mutated into turtles. I was the first looking around in wonder on my shell, Raph the second, showed his anger by tipping a small pebble over into the flowing river of sewage, Don as the third...he made it obvious that he was smart by rolling over to get up and the forth...Mikey with his baby blue eyes shining with tears...tears of fear. With the ooze all over us in a dark and seemly angry sewer, with no hope at all for survival...but our Father and Master saved us from that fate.

The picture was so well drawn and colored, it was like he was there watching it happen.

I didn't read the note on the bottom since I took such a long time staring at the picture...but I had to get this cleaned up.

No matter how nasty it was, I was given a job and I will do it...perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Michelangelo/Mikey's P.O.V.**

Another ice shower for me means a splash fight is waiting to happen when Dr. Don leaves the bathroom...annnd he's gone!

"I'm...so going to win Raph!" I squeaked with excitement as the game began.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Raph grinned as we splashed away.

"But Raphie, you don't own a watch!" I said laughing like a burnt tortilla! ….those laugh right?

That's when something really weird happened...a neon, yellow bunny came out of the tub in the middle of the splash fight and barked, "FISH FACE, PIKA!?" and it flew away singing 'my little pony'.

I must have had my 'wut' face on because Raph was giving me his 'what the shell are you looking at' face.

I looked at him confused and said, "Fish face, pika?"

"WHAT DIDJA CALL ME?!" Raph yelled in a fury, glowering at me with pink, fluffy, bunny ears on.

"...why do you have bunny ears on Raph? And pink is sooo not you're color dude." I started to lean closer to look at his head because the ears looked super real...but when did he put those on? Then I noticed something else...

"Raph...since when were your irises pink?! Why is your skin pink?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF BRO?!" I started to panic, because two seconds ago everything about Raph was normal!

"Mike calm down! What are ya talkin' about? This better not be a joke!" Raph said with a suspicious look on his face.

"But dude you're pink! I'm not lying! You even have bunny ears!" I whispered, as I started to shake a little because of two things:

1. The water was so ridiculously cold that I'm sure the water I was sitting in was frozen solid!

2. …...and a giant purple flower with huge, teal eyes came in with a notepad in its leaves, writing some equation thing.

"Raph." I whispered to my bunny-eared brother who was staring seriously hard at me.

"What?" He growled.

"Just take a picture already, it lasts longer but before you do anything...there's a giant flower behind you!" I whispered as I huddled a little closer to Raph and pointed at it.

He studied me before he turned around to look at it, then lightly hit my head.

"Mike, that's Don." he said really loud, which made the flower look up from its writing.

"What about me?" the flower said in Donnie's voice, walking with the roots all tangled up towards us.

"Raph! It's coming closer! Do something!" I shouted, as I tried to get out of the tub and reach my nun-chucks that were on the hook next to the shower.

"Mikey? What's wrong?!" yelped the flower as it dodged the bar of soap I threw at it. (I couldn't reach my nun-chucks.)

"Mikey! Stop throwin' stuff at Don! He's tryin' to help ya!" a Raph voiced bear in a pink and red dress started to grab my wrists, and it hurt really bad!

"LEO!" I screamed, as I started to thrash around trying to out of the bear's grip. The bear wasn't a cute teddy bear either! It was a shell ugly, snarling bear that was hurting me!

"What's wrong?! What's going on here?" yelled Leo from the hall, he was definitely sprinting because it only took him half a second to arrive!

"Fearless! Something's up with Mike!" the bear grunted as it pinned me down in the water that I couldn't escape from.

"He's acting strange and even with the ice water he's still burning up!" cried the flower as I managed to splash it in the face.

"Strange how?" Leo said, I couldn't see him because of the giant flower in the way.

"Leo! ….They're trying...to...drown me!" I sputtered as the water rose again.

"Raph, Don get off! You're choking him!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out inside of a warm, fluffy towel.

* * *

**A little later...**

I must have been asleep for a long time because my body ached for movement! My head hurt like shell though, so I decided to just stay put until I had a reason to move.

Annddd there's my reason, the giant bear was back!

"AAAUGGHHHHH!" I screamed my infamous scream and jumped out of the bed, crashed to my knees, got back up with the help of the bear and screamed again.

"Would ya quit that? It's gettin on my nerves." the bear growled.

"Is he up already?! That was only ten minutes! He needs to be resting!" said the flower, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Am I still dreaming? Will there be pizza flying to me with open arms?! That would be a shell shocker!" I said with my biggest smile, dreaming of the day when pizza just falls from the sky to me. Just for me!

"No Mikey, you're not dreaming." replied the flower in a calm voice.

I looked at both the bear and the flower, but before I could scream again the bear covered my mouth.

"What do I look like Mikey?" asked the flower curiously.

That was a weird question...maybe the flower doesn't know its a flower...maybe its blind! Then the bear released my mouth and the flower continued, "Where are you right now? What do you see and feel?"

"Umm, you are a pretty, purple flower that has a serious growth problem because you're seriously huge and dude, you're in the Lair. When my brother's come home you're both going to get your shells kicked!" I yelled on that last part because I was feeling really weird and I could feel myself sway like the wind on the grass...

"...mikey," the flower started to say really slowly, "I am Donatello, your brother remember?"

"NO, my brother is a turtle not a giant flower!" I said, I knew at least that much about Donnie.

"Mikey, I'm not a flower." the flower said bluntly.

"Yes, you are!" I insisted, wondering if this flower got enough water and sunlight when it was a seed.

"Give me your hands." ordered the flower.

"No, you could be poisonous!" I said, refusing to give up my only two hands.

"I'm not poisonous, I promise. Please, give me your hands?" it said kindly. I looked at the huge bear next to me and it growled at me. Mess with the flower or the bear? I gave in and held out my hands, waiting for them to melt or fall off or grow legs and start running!

But instead...I felt warm hands on mine. I looked down and saw two glossy leaves, one in each hand...but they didn't feel like leaves at all! They felt like hands, real turtle hands!

"Huhh?" I gasped in confusion, my hands weren't feeling what I was seeing!

"It's me Mikey, your older brother Donnie...remember me?" the flower said worriedly in Donnie's voice.

I just stared and my mind went into a blank.

"Dude...why are you a flower?" I asked, overhearing the bear groan.

The flower-I mean Donnie sighed and shook his petals. (I think that's his head)

"Don if you're a flower...who's the bear?"

"That's Raph."

"Ohh,...then who's the white kitty and why is it eating my pizza?"

"...what kitty?"

"Over there next to the door."

"..."

"What?"

"That's Master Splinter and he's drinking tea."

"...oh, sorry Master Splinter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Leonardo/Leo's P.O.V.**

After mid-day meditation I decided to check on Mikey while he was asleep. I would have checked when he was awake but Don warned me if I did it could cause Mikey un-needed stress and show us all what he ate the day before.

I walked through the lair, listening to Raph as he punched his defenseless punching bag with no mercy repeatedly, Master Splinter was drinking his Tea in the kitchen and Don was typing away on his computer accompanied with Mikey's soft snores.

I stood still outside the doorway and sighed deeply._ 'Why Mikey? Why not me?'_ I thought sadly. I knew none of us liked the idea of Mikey being bedridden and hallucinating, plus not being able to do anything about it.

_'Don a flower, Raph a bear and Master Splinter is a cat...what would I be? Whatever it would be, Donnie doesn't want to find out...at least the fever went down to a cold.'_ I let my thoughts wander, I stared into the lab/infirmary, and watched Mikey sleep and Donnie finished his fourteenth cup of coffee.

"Leo, you don't have to stand there...he's asleep right now. You can come in." Don said tiredly, as he swirled around to face me in his chair.

"Oh, sorry Don. I'll leave." I said, turning to leave until I heard Don say, "Don't."

I looked back at my purple masked brother, the smartest of all of us, who was always calm and collected, had a tear fall from his eye.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" I asked soothingly, comforting my brother by rubbing his shell in circles.

Don put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes fiercely; the tear that had fell before, caused more tears to rain down his face and flow into his hands. I waited for him to collect his thoughts, and it made me think,_ 'he was always there when we needed someone to talk to and now I can finally return his kindness.'_ The thought comforted me a little as I didn't say anything, listening to my younger brother sobs and only waited, while continuing to rub his shell patiently.

After a few minutes I heard a break in the silence, "I-i'm sorry...I'm sorry Leo. I...I just don't know!" Don cried as he held his stomach like it was going to leap out of him.

"You don't know what Donnie?" I asked in a curious whisper.

"I don't know what kind, or type, or even a clue how to treat the disease Mikey has! I have never been more frustrated or clueless...on what to do. I...I just don't know." He looked away from me, went quiet and muttered, "I'm sorry I don't have all the answers."

I pulled him into a hug and told him, "It's okay Donnie. It's okay to not have all the answers, Mikey will be fine just don't give up, and Donatello...look at me. Look at me in the eyes."

He looked up with unshed tears in his eyes and looked up and met my gaze.

"Believe me when I say this, Donatello, if you're afraid of failing us...failing Mikey, don't be. I believe in you and your abilities, don't second guess yourself and no matter what happens...you will always be our brother. You can do it, but things like these need time and patience along with an open mind. Promise me you'll do your best."

Don stared at me with wide eyes, trembled a little, and closed his eyes shut with his head down.

"Donnie?" I asked him, wondering if I said something wrong.

He stood up and looked me in the eyes with his old tech spirit growing back, reborn anew like a flower that almost died then sprout back to life.

"Always Leo. I promise." he said and I smiled.

"AHHHHH!" Mikey screamed and I turned around to see him pointing at me.

_'Uh oh, he saw me!'_ I thought worried at the consequences this may have caused.

"Mikey?!" Don and I said at the same time, as Raph and Master Splinter ran into the room.

"My sons, what has happened?" asked Master Splinter.

"Yeah, why's Mikey screaming like a girl?" Raph huffed in worry.

"Dudes...catch that pizza!" Mikey whispered, still pointing in my direction.

"What pizza?" Donnie asked as I looked behind me but seeing nothing of the sort.

"The one next to Don." Mikey replied.

All eyes turned to me, as I realized I was the pizza.

"Catch it Raph!" Mikey demanded loudly.

"Why? It could give you heartburn." Raph teased.

"I know, that's why I'm going to marry it." Mikey said seriously and continued, "It's even wearing a wedding dress for me!"

'Oh great...' I groaned in my head as I covered my face with my hand. I looked up and said bluntly, "I hope you're joking Mikey."

Mikey grinned, laughed so much he started to cough until Don calmed him down and finally replied, "Actually, you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle!"

It was quiet and still for a few minutes within the room as I processed the comment and reprocessed it again and again for a while but it didn't make sense!

Raph spoke my current thought for me, "What? He was already a mutant turtle!"

"I know right?! Bummer." Mikey sighed deeply and coughed again, holding his knees close.

"Wait, you mean Leo is still Leo? Nothing is strange about him? Are you sure Michelangelo?" Don asked seriously, as he started to check Mikey's temperature and wiped his eyes clean with a fresh, cool cloth.

"Yeah, pretty much except for one thinnggg..." Mikey trailed off in a slur as he started to go to sleep.

I felt an invisible eyebrow go up in curiosity on my face, crossed my arms and started to wonder if I should go train instead of bothering Mikey.

"Spill it chucklehead!" Raph said with half impatience and half interested.

"Leo...our fearless leader is... actually smiling."


	7. Chapter 7

**Raphael/Raph's P.O.V.**

"Fearless smile? Heh, the world is over as we know it!" I said with obvious sarcasm which earned a glare from Mr. Smiley himself and a slight grin from Don. As Leo was about to say something, a soft cough and a groan came from our little brother got our attention.

Don wiped Mikey's forehead, Leo picked up a crumpled up, light green blanket and tucked our kid brother in with serious perfection issues. He continued to mess with it until it bugged me. He was taking way too long so I shoved him out of the way and finished it for him.

"Raph, what was that for?!" Leo demanded as he got that_ 'Raphael is being a hot-head again for no reason'_ look on his face, geez, I bet that's what he's thinkin' too!

"Could you keep it down Leo?! Or is that to hard for our fearless leader? You were taking an hour just to tuck Mikey in!" I said as Don got between us with an annoyed look and whispered, "Shhh, both of you quiet down or leave the lab! I'm trying to work and Mikey needs his sleep!"

I shot Leo a glare and stormed off from the lab to the dojo for my punching bag. Who does he think he is?! Don on the other hand needed more sleep than Mikey did! He's been up for so long I can't remember when he last went to sleep!

Reaching the dojo's doorway, I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and a stern voice say, "Raph, what did I do this time?" then he sighed deeply. I turned around to look at my older brother, his eyes staring intimidatingly into mine and I felt my blood boil.

"What do you want Leo?" I growled, feeling myself getting tense, containing my anger.

He removed his hand from my shoulder and shook his head looking confused.

"Why do you look like you want to beat the shell out of me? I don't remember doing anything to make you angry and if I did...I'm sorry. But we can't be arguing or fighting while Mikey is sick. Truce?" Leo asked, his eyes changing from intimidation to concern and the usual guilt.

Whenever he looks like that...it makes me feel stupid. Why was I mad again? I sighed and nodded,_ 'That's my fault, again. My anger just pops at times, sometimes it's small but with Leo...they're usually big. I don't know why, but his face just makes me mad. That doesn't even make sense!' _

"...Sorry..." I whispered quietly, "I guess I'm just tense because goofball over there is sick as a dog."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. So we're good?" he asked.

"Sure. At least until Mikey's better." I smirked while holding out my hand. Leo smiled and we shook on it. No more fighting until our little brother was better and driving us crazy.

"Hey guys...do weee...got...more...coffeeee?" Don appeared out of nowhere and nearly hit the wall next to us.

"Donnie? You ok?" Leo said going into mother hen mode.

"Just...finneee..." Don replied with his obviously tired face.

"Bro...go to bed. When you don't sleep, your face is harder to look at without gagging." I said trying to get a reaction to see how awake he really was.

"I need...coffee?" he tried to sound convincing but failed miserably as he swayed like a brittle tree.

"Yeah, you're going to bed. NOW." Leo ordered, as he grabbed Donnie's arm and took him away. Don must have realized he was going to sleep no matter what he said, so in annoyance he threw some pills at me and yelled "COFFEEEE!"

"He means give them to Mikey when he starts to cough again." Leo translated for me as he was fighting Don's attempts to escape his grip. "At least you get the easy job!" he called from the hallway and I only thought one thing.

_'Yes sir'_ Of course dripping with sarcasm. Hey, it's just my thing, wait...why is my foot warm?

"Meow."

I looked down where I heard the sound and felt the warmth, but I figured it would be the little flea trap with orange fur, and it was.

"Meooow?" 'it' said it like a question so I'm guessin 'it' was asking about Mikey.

"Yea, he's still around and sick." I answered as 'it' jumped to my shoulder and whined.

"Fine, fine! I'll let ya see him but no funny business ya got that?" I said as 'it' purred and rubbed it's head against my cheek as if to say,_ 'Of course not! Now lemme see him!'_

As I started to walk I heard some talking and a few coughs coming from the lab.

_'Time to play doctor.'_ I thought grinning to myself and the it just hung on to my shell as I walked with the meds in my hand.

I was about to knock on the doorway but something made me want to listen in on my little brotha's rant. It's pretty funny to listen to since it doesn't happen often.

"You know the worst part of being sick?" Mikey said to no one. Silence replied with silence, so he kept goin,

"The sick part. Being sick is being needy, so you're like, sick AND needy! Soo not fun dude." he stopped to cough up some nasty orange slime then kept goin, "As I was saying...wait...what was I saying?" looking to his right where Donnie put a lemongrass plant and he asked it, "Silver Sentry? I'm not sure if its you or one of my bros!"

I shook my head and grinned at the scene, Mikey talking to a plant thinking it was his favorite comic book character! "Mike, those comics are melting what's left of your brain or did you know I was here?" I said suddenly, from behind him, which, heh, scared the shell out of him.

"Wha?!" he jumped a little and started to yell at the plant, "Raph! Not funny bro! You almost made me soil my shell! How was I supposed to know that you looked like Silver Sentry?! Although, I gotta say...its an improvement dude!"

"Funny, last time I checked...I was right behind you and guess what? I still am." I said bluntly with sarcasm.

Mikey finally looked up and grinned, "You're still a cute little bunny Raph!" When he started to cough again, I remembered the medicine Don threw at me for Mikey before Leo dragged him out of the lab to sleep.

"Geez, Don could have just asked instead of being such a hot head!" I muttered to myself while Mikey took the pills happily, thinking it was pepperoni. Without looking at me he laughed, "That sounds weird when you say it Raph!" I frowned and crossed my arms as I remembered 'it' wanted to see him. Picking 'it' up I said to mikey,

"Yeah, keep laughing chucklehead, I brought 'it' to see you." I dropped 'it' on my kid brother's head as he squealed with excitement, "Klunk!"


End file.
